Exchanged Tadamu Trilogy Part 2
by ILoveYouDear
Summary: Tadase and Amu are definately a very cute couple now! But when Yaya gets in trouble, It's up to the guardians to save her! But after that, something truly unexpected happens...


Tadase… That name was running through her head like a heaven-sent river flow. The boy she loves has finally accepted her confession from the bottom of her heart, and even requested to love her back. He was like her guardian angel, protecting her from any dangers and harms. Without each other, it would be difficult for the two to breathe.

"Amu Chan, Wake up you sleepy head!"Shouted Ran, one of her Shugo Chara and it started to jump and dance to annoy Amu

"Tadase…" Amu opened her eyes and jumped out of the bed

"Still thinking about that day you confessed, huh?"Miki, her blue Chara asked, that was when Su, Amu's green Chara woke up from her beautiful sleep.

Amu decided to play it her "Cool and Spicy" way and ignored both of her Charas. She brushed her teeth till it sparkled, washed her face and ran to her room to get changed into her fresh school uniform.

"Good Morning Amu!" Greeted Amu's father loudly when she walked down the staircase to get some delicious breakfast her mother makes for her family every morning.

"G' Morning" Amu rolled her eyes

"Amu, here's your plate of Sausages and Eggs!" her mother smiled warmly

"Thanks Mama"

The family of four, including Amu's little sister, Ami was chatting about their distant life and events.

"Amu Chan, have you found a boy you like?"Her mother asked randomly, hoping for the answer to be a yes.

"Amu Chan, you haven't, right?" her father shouted before Amu opened her mouth to speak, he was making sure her answer is opposite of what his wife was thinking about.

Amu sat there and she didn't know how to answer her parent's questions. If she admitted she loves Tadase, the consequence would be that her mother would be happy but her father would be terribly disappointed at her.

Then Ami suddenly bursted out "Sistaa, you like da pwince!"

Amu's face blushed into the colour of a ripened strawberry. Her golden eyes stared at her parents, who carried different and opposite emotions in their minds after the response of Ami.

"Oh, I have to go to school now, Bye!" Amu didn't know how to face them anymore and finished the last bits of her breakfast then left the house quickly, walking to school without looking backwards.

Amu gave a big yawn as she walked to the front door of Seiyo School Guardian Headquarters with her 3 charas and unexpectedly, Tadase arrived there before her and saw the embarrassing moment.

"Good Morning, Amu Chan!" Tadase greeted with a kind smile that Amu had always dreamt to stare at.

"Good Morning, Tadase Kun!" Amu replied and tried to hide her tiredness and hoped that her lover would soon forget about their embarrassing encounter this morning.

"How are you today?"He asked, caringly "You seem very stressed out"

Amu then realized she hasn't been able to sleep all night because she was thinking about him!

"I…'m Okay!" Amu started to pretend she was very active, and then Kukai and Nadeshiko stepped into the Headquarters.

"Hey guys!"Kukai greeted Tadase and Amu then he yawned, a lot louder than Amu and it made Tadase laugh.

"Hey, Souma Kun and Fujisaki San, What are you guys up to?" Amu realized that Tadase could be pretty casual sometimes.

"Great, King!" Kukai then smacked Tadase's back for fun.

"Same" Said Nadeshiko to Tadase

Amu was not fully concentrated with the crowd and is suspicious why Yaya is late today. Perhaps she woke up late or had the need to take care of her baby brother, Tsubasa.

"Nadey and Kukai, have you seen Yaya today?" asked Amu

"No" was Nadeshiko's answer and then she started "I was suspicious about that too, Amu Chan. Yaya San is never late"

"What's up with this attitude?" Kukai wanted to break the seriousness "Worried about Yuiki San?"

"Yeah" Amu and Nadeshiko said at the same time and sighed.

Tadase wanted serious talk now, tried gritting his teeth but then his eyes betrayed him by spilling out tears of sadness.

"Tadase Kun…" Amu tried to sooth him with comforting words, but her mind stopped her, letting him continue.

"I'm Okay" he wiped the tears off his face and eyes and continued "Grandmother has been very weak these few days and I have found out that Easter has been using Hoshina Utau's voice to attract X eggs."

"Then we have to be careful" asked Kukai

"Yeah" Tadase said, so cold it was like frozen ice and it made Amu's heart ache to see his pains.

"Isn't Hoshina Utau that beautiful singer that made a world wide debut?" Nadeshiko suddenly asked and Tadase nodded.

"We need to be extra careful and this news must be warned to Yaya Chan!" he added and everyone, including himself nodded.

Amu was frozen. She didn't understand why Easter is collecting X eggs and how it is possible that Hoshina Utau could use only her voice to attract them. But Hinamori Amu knows that she must stop that from happening. From now on till the day everyone could find their own dreams and paths.

The guardian meeting was over but there was still no sign of Yaya, her best friend coming to school. Amu tried to refresh, told herself to live without her for one day and walked to their next class with Tadase, whilst both their hands embraced.

"Tadase Kun" Amu wanted to start a conversation with him "Are you feeling alright?"

While there was no one around, Tadase put his warm hands on her shoulders, kissed her straight on the lips and it completely startled Amu but she didn't want to let go for oxygen. Because, being with him is equivalent to breathing.

Finally Tadase let go of her lips. "I'm so sorry, Amu Chan"

Amu was very disappointed that he pulled away from their perfect kiss "Why are you sorry, Tadase Kun?"

Tadase's pink eyes looked into the young girls golden liquid eyes "One day, Easter is going to take the Embryo, and I can only sit here and watch it get into our enemies' hands"

"Embryo?" Amu didn't understand

"Yeah, it was believed that only one child in every one million's hearts egg is an embryo" Tadase explained then looked up at the beautiful blue cloudless sky above them "It grants any wish we dream for"

"Wow!" Amu shouted but then realized that she was embarrassing herself in front of her Prince who seemed to be having deep thoughts now.

As the pair walked into the classroom, the teacher already arrived before them. He was not Nikaidou sensei, with help of Tadase, they cracked the code, found out he works for Easter and he immediately left Seiyo School.

"Sit down please, you two, I am Kujyou Sensei!" The teacher smiled and led them to a spare table containing two seats fit for the both of them.

Amu was delighted that the seat the teacher arranged her to be in is right next to Tadase plus there is no trace or sign of spoil brat Rima, niece of Easter Worker, Nikaidou. She was excited and started to blush like an apple.

"Okay Class, today we would be talking about our future and hopes and I would like each and every one of you to plan a 30 second speech!" the teacher's voice was way louder and much more confident than Nikaidou's.

After that, every student in the class room were discussing quietly, except for Amu and Tadase, who kept silent for now.

"I don't think I have a dream" Amu looked quavered, starting to talk

"Amu Chan, you're dream would be to become my princess" Tadase joked and took her hand. "Amu Chan and Tadase Kun! Lovey Dovey time!" Ran cheered and waved her Pompoms around whilst Miki and Su were busy napping in Amu's School Bag pocket and the lunch bell shockingly rang.

Amu was relieved that it was just a brainstorming lesson. Speeches are going to be given off next week and Amu is sure that she is not going to be ready for it.

What is my dream? I have no clue, that's why I have so many Shugo Charas, Amu thought and sighed. People like Yaya, Kukai, Nadeshiko and Tadase only has one Shugo Chara. The reason? Well, they are extremely determined about their future.

After that lesson, the same old two, Tadase and Amu walked back to the Guardian Headquarters to meet the other 2, Kukai and Nadeshiko.

When Amu got a seat there, she got her pink phone, opened the cover and dialed Yaya's number.

Brrrrrrr…… Brrrrrr… But there was still no answer and the worrying started to rise up again for Amu.

"Yaya…"

"Amu Chan, I think you should stop worrying too much" Tadase was comforting her this time

"Thanks" Amu replied but noticed Kukai and Nadeshiko's faces were sour as well.

At that moment, Amu's phone rang with a ringtone that sounded like a lullaby and found out that the caller is Yaya. She quickly grabbed her phone and answered it straight away.

"Yaya! I'm worried sick!" Amu almost scolded the person at the other side of the phone

"Hinamori Amu, Ha-ha! It's you" was a beautiful voice

Amu thought about it and then suddenly realized her caller is singer Hoshina Utau! She must have picked up Yaya's phone and dialed her number.

"Hoshina Utau! What have you done to Yuiki San?" Tadase slowly took the mobile phone away from Amu's hands and said, and definitely, he was in fear and rage with her.

"Well, my beautiful voice has captured many kids, you see Tadase Kun?" Amu seemed to be able to here Utau's voice, shining brightly like a star in the other side of the phone "

There are many children without their heart's eggs out there, Amu thought. "Guys, lets go!" Amu's heart beated like a drum.

"Where?" Kukai sounded lazy and tried to hide his sour face of worries.

"To save Yaya, you idiot!" Amu was so impatient

After a couple of stressing minutes, Tadase hung up and handed Amu back her phone. He straightened up and everybody gathered round.

"Guardians" Tadase spoke "We must be careful!"

The four were very concentrated and confident.

"Let's go save them!" Amu shouted

"Yeah!" the other three echoed

Everyone ran out of the headquarters as Amu transformed into Amulet Heart with her Chara, Ran.

"My heart, Unlock!" Amu was determined "Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" and Amu flew up to the sky and looked around if any her charas could spot any X eggs.

"Amu Chan!" Miki suddenly said "I can sense Pepe Chan!"

"Where is she?" Amu asked, hoping her charas would answer straight away.

"At the fairground" Su replied and Amu flew down again.

"Guys, the location is at the fairground" Amu told the guardians.

Amu was under deep shock when she saw that the fairground was filled with at least 200-300 of X eggs all flying around. She knows that at least one of them must belong to Yaya.

"Guardians" Hoshina Utau said that name like it was some kind of disease as she unwelcomed the four.

"Utau! What have you become?" Tadase was not only angry, he was terrified

"Tadase… Don't speak to your sister like that" Utau tried to treat Tadase like a baby and stroked his silky blonde hair but he backed away.

Suddenly, an X egg which seems to be Pepe in front of them. Gasps and one laugh were heard.

"No, it's impossible!" The egg, was Pepe then it hatched into an X character

Amu looked at it, thinking how to respond.

"I will never turn into a baby again, all that happens is that you keep growing and growing till you're tall, big and fat!" The X character was bursting out its negative words.

"Yaya, once we've found the Embryo, anything you wish will happen!" Amulet heart said her words of understanding "We just need determination and time"

The X character then looked towards the ground and Amulet Heart used her "Open Heart" to turn Pepe back into its normal state.

After that, there was a moment where fog covered the whole area. Yaya and many other children were back to normal  
"Hinamori!" Kukai shouted across the fairground "Where are you?"

"Amu Chi!" Yaya tried helping Kukai but it didn't help

Tadase and Nadeshiko tried searching rather than calling but the result was "We cannot find her"

That was when Nadeshiko spotted a white Van saying "Easter Cooperation" and gasped.

"Guys Easter took Amu Chan away" she said "There is no way we can chase it"

Tadase was the most worried of the four. His dropped to the ground, feeling like a useless boy who cannot even protect a girl he loves.

"It's my entire fault" Tadase's heart was broken "I did not protect Amu Chan"

"Don't worry, King!"Kukai tried to make him smile "We'll get Hinamori back, promise"

"Where am I?" Amu opened her eyes to scream and realized that big and brown ropes were tied around her body and she felt she was inside a moving vehicle.

"Boss, I suppose this girl would be quite interesting for our research" That was the voice of Hoshina Utau as she was talking at the phone as for it being that the car ride was unpleasant.

When they arrived at the building, Amu felt like being dragged into a dark staircase, and thrown into a place similar to a dungeon. But luckily, somebody like an Easter agent released the ropes around her and Amu heard the boss's evil grin.

As time passed by, tears fluttered down Amu's cheek and she realized that her 3 Charas and her mobile phone have been safe in her pocket. She gave out a relieved sigh. "Tadase Kun" She remembered that name and started to burst into tears. "I love you, please save me!"

"Amu Chan!" It was Su "Are you Okay"

"Yes, Thanks Su" I smiled for the first time

"Hinamori Amu, Stay here and wait till your cute little guardian friends come save you" Utau visited Amu, showed her hatred to her, and walked away, smirking.

"Utau!" Amu shouted at her as she walked away "You are not being yourself at all!"

"Shut up!" Utau hided her blush and closed the door to leave lonely Amu alone in that dark room.

"I'm all alone again…" She sighed

"Amu Chan! Believe in your friends and Tadase" Miki looked up at her


End file.
